


Close the Door

by MarvelMakesMeFeelThings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, M/M, One Shot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMakesMeFeelThings/pseuds/MarvelMakesMeFeelThings
Summary: A dream leads to an off-day and a long awaited conversation between one Steve Rogers and a James Buchanan Barnes.Written from a dialogue prompt "Close the Door."





	Close the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> This is my attempt at a one-shot. I decided to try my hand at some Stucky love. I based it off a dialogue prompt "Close the Door" from tumblr dot com.  
> I'd like to thank my Beta unpanned-gold-in-every-ace from tumblr for all her help!

“Close the door,” Bucky said.

Steve did so before turning around to see the other man lying with his bottom half under the covers. He was naked as far as Steve could see. Looking over him he couldn’t help the rush of heat that came to him.

Staring at the muscular chest and metal arm that glinted in the moonlight, he walked towards the empty side of the bed.

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes,” Steve said with a mock salute.

As he lifted the covers to get in the bed, he could feel the bed shake as the other man chuckled.

“Don’t be a punk,” was the only reply.

“Then don’t be a jerk,” said Steve, pulling his legs under the sheets. He was naked but felt overly comfortable with the man beside him.

Bucky pulled Steve towards him and pressed a kiss to his head. The heat that was pooling in his body got more intense with the warmth of the other man pressing his entire body against Steve’s left side.

“You love me as a jerk though.”

“That I do.”

“Well, I love you too,” Bucky said before pressing his lips against Steve’s.

Steve melted into the kiss, reveling in the touch of the other man. The temperature got more intense, then everything faded.

 

* * *

 

Steve woke up with a start, the sun heating up his body through the window. Looking over at the digital clock beside his bed, he saw that it read 5:59. He closed his eyes knowing it was only a minute before his alarm went off to wake him up for his morning run with Sam.

Groaning, he got up to start getting ready. He took two steps, pausing to glare at the alarm now going off. He reached down to turn it off, thinking of better ways to be waking up. Steve couldn’t help the wistful look he sent at the emptiness of his bed. His heart sunk - he knew it would be an off day filled with wishful thinking.

Steve looked at his phone to see a text from Sam, saying that he would be there in twenty minutes. They usually left from Steve’s place to go for their run as he was the closest to a park they could run through.

He turned back to the bathroom to start his usual routine.

By the time Sam had gotten there and let himself into Steve’s apartment, he was pulling on his shoes with a protein bar hanging out of his mouth.

Sam just shook his head at the man before him, looking like an overgrown golden retriever with a treat hanging out the side of its mouth.

He expressed this thought to Steve, who gave him a look from the corner of his eye.

“Does that mean you’re a chocolate lab?”

Sam just scoffed, before turning out the door.

They didn’t talk much throughout their run. Steve made an effort to keep it slow for Sam, but once they got to the park, he took off and did several laps of the pond. This was the usual so Sam expected the shit-eating grin with an, “On your left!” every time the Captain passed him. This never came though, as every time the blond passed Sam, he stayed uncharacteristically silent.

Once Sam finished his lap of the pond, Steve caught up with him and they made their way to a café a block away from Steve’s apartment. Steve held the door open for a couple of old ladies before joining his friend in line. Sam noticed that the blond took a moment too long to stare at the door, but they ended up at the counter before he could bring it up. When they ordered, both their usual barista and Sam noticed that Steve had not kept up his usual charm while asking for his coffee and all-bran muffin.

They walked over to one of the few empty tables. The two friends sat across from each other in silence and it wasn’t until both had almost finished their snacks that Sam couldn’t help but ask his friend what was going on.

“I had a dream last night,” Steve said looking at his hands. “It was about Bucky again. Something just brought it back up.”

“I’m sure you’ve heard this enough from me, but you need to suck it up and tell him.”

Steve gave the other man a considering look. It felt that these days it was this conversation on repeat. That and Sam trying to get him caught up on today’s culture.

“I may be a super soldier, but that won’t stop me from getting my heart broken.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “That’s what you say, every single damn time. I’m gonna get annoyed real soon and tell him myself.”

“You wouldn’t,” said Steve, visibly paling.

“No promises, but he is your boy. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if he knows.”

“But if he doesn’t want me back? What if-”

Sam cut him off with a _tsk_ ,

“If he doesn’t, he doesn’t. That’s that, yes it’ll hurt, but you keep torturing yourself with the what-if’s. It’s gonna hurt bad at the start, but it’ll be better than you being hurt by hoping every day.”

“Half of me knows that you’re right, the other half of me is stubborn.”

“Only half?” Sam said with a laugh.

Steve gave him a look but before he could reply, a shrill ring came from his pocket. Steve couldn’t help but notice four other middle aged people rush to pull out their own phones. He never changed the default tone so he guesses that’s what he gets for being too stubborn to ask for help to use the damn thing.

“Wonder what’s going on?” Sam said while pulling out his phone. Only vibrating was heard from his phone.

Steve shrugged before answering. He wasn’t psychic.

“Captain Rogers,” Steve said.

It was Natasha’s voice coming from his speaker.

“We found a Hydra base in Guatemala. The Quinjet leaves in an hour with you, Bucky, Clint, Sam, and myself. The rest of the details will be hashed out once you and Sam get your asses here.”

She hung up before Steve could say anything.  Steve just looked helplessly at Sam, who seemed to have gotten the same treatment from Clint, but with more sarcasm.

“We better hurry,” said Steve once Sam hung up.

“Can I grab a shower at your place before we head over?”

“You stink. So it was either that, or I was going to spray you with my neighbours hose before leaving.”

“Sure you could handle the wet dog smell?”

Steve laughed, and they got up to throw out their trash before leaving the café.

 

* * *

 

Steve and Sam made it with 10 minutes for a briefing of their mission. Go in, get rid of the base and rescue some civilians that were being experimented on. It felt like 1945 all over again.

Bucky caught up with Steve as they are all getting onto the Quinjet. Steve’s heart soared and a small part of him felt better after the morning he had, just at seeing his best pal.

“Ready for a game of Ultimate Frisbee, Cap’?” Bucky asked with grin.

“What’s Ultimate Frisbee?”

“It’s a sport…”

“What kind of sport?” asked Steve, confusion written across his face.

“Uh, two teams try to score on each other using a Frisbee instead of a ball.”

“How does that work?” inquired Steve as he settled himself in for the 3 hour long flight.

“Well, two teams pass the Frisbee around and they can only pivot when they have possession.”

“Okay, tell me more.”

“I guess it’s closer to football, but no contact. They have no referee, so it’s usually self-policed.”

“Yes, go on.”

“Uh, I don’t know how many players play on the field though. It’s weird ‘cause it’s almost like a game of monkey in the middle. It’s impressive what they manage to do with the Frisbee. Though, they probably wouldn’t be much of a match for you. I, uh, don’t…”

He trailed off, focusing on Steve, whose grin couldn’t help but ruin his façade.

“You’re a punk,” accused Bucky with and eye roll. He turned and joined a conversation with Natasha putting his back between himself and Steve.

Steve, and Sam who witnessed the conversation, both laughed.

“T-Minus 3 hours,” said Clint from the front of the Quinjet, “Then we get to kick some ass and look great doing it!”

 

* * *

 

After dropping off the rescued civilians at a hospital near the Guatemalan ruins, the team filed back in to Quinjet before taking off. Leaving the Hydra base behind, Steve was glad it was a successful mission. The only injuries were a cut on Natasha’s cheek and Sam’s falcon wings needing some repairs. It was a relatively clean mission, on their side at least.

Not so clean for the Hydra agents that were fortifying the base. It always took a little while for Steve to come down from a mission with so many casualties. When he had returned from his solo rescue mission to get the 107th unit, Peggy had said that it was a good man who struggled with killing another man, and a bad man who was able to do so without conscience. It still never helped him sleep at night. That was Bucky’s job.

Rescuing Bucky was the easiest and hardest thing Steve had ever done. Thinking he could get his Buck back, made it the easiest. Thinking he could get the love of his life who didn’t return those feelings back, made it the hardest. He had never told his best friend about his feelings, but if Bucky never came to understand that the “I love you”s said by Steve were more than as a friend or as a brother, then who was Steve to complain? At least in the end he still had Bucky by his side.

It was mostly these thoughts that ran around Steve’s head as they flew back to New York. No one said much - as was the routine after a mission. Steve needed time to come to terms with the casualties. Bucky needed space to leave behind the Winter Soldier persona. The others, Steve couldn’t say why, but when it came to the Avengers, Tony was the only one who was a bit of a motor mouth after missions. If Thor was around, he could usually occupy Tony for the flights while everyone did what they needed to do.

It wasn’t long until the Quinjet was landing and everyone was taking off into their parts of the Avengers tower.

Steve and Bucky made their way to the equipment room to take showers and get out of their suits. Clint took off with Natasha to look at her cheek, while Sam took his wings to Tony’s workshop to get them fixed up.

“Captain Rogers,” called a voice just as they were entering the locker room.

Steve turned around to see Maria Hill catching up with them.

“Everyone is meeting up at the conference room in twenty to debrief. Don’t be late, you or Barnes.”

“Of course, we’re just getting cleaned up then we’ll be there.”

“Steve, close the door!” called Bucky

Steve froze.

The whole dream and all of its emotions came rushing back to him in that moment. He could vaguely hear Agent Hill in the background.

“Don’t worry about your modesty, Barnes. Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Steve turned to look at Bucky, his eyes focusing on the other man’s lip. It’s a few seconds before he registered that Bucky was speaking to him.

“Hmm?”

“I said, are you gonna get in here and get cleaned up. I have dried blood in places I don’t want and I’m not getting naked with the door wide open. People usually have to pay for a show like that.”

Bucky laughed, but Steve couldn’t find it in himself to react. With Agent Hill forgotten, he walked over to his locker. He couldn’t stand to look at the other man in the room, and now that the door was closed, he started to take off his suit with a robotic precision.

“Steve?” started Bucky. “You alright?”

“Yeah, Buck,” Steve said, keeping his eyes on a little dent in his locker.

“Steve, look at me.”

He closed his eyes and sighed before looking in Bucky’s direction. He couldn’t meet Bucky’s eyes, but he hoped it would be enough.

“Tell me the truth. Are you okay?”

“Yes, Bucky, I’m telling you I’m fine.”

“I’ll be honest, I don’t believe you, but right now duty calls. We’ll talk about this later. You good for Italian at our restaurant on 47th?”

“Always,” said Steve, a fake smile plastered on his face.

Bucky simply hummed in response before getting into a shower. Steve followed only moments later.

_Because it’s you Bucky, always you_ , Steve thought to himself.

 

* * *

 

Steve and Bucky made it to the debriefing only one minute late. They were the last ones to get there. Sam hadn’t bothered to get changed yet and Clint and Natasha seemed to have changed after cleaning her cheek. The meeting didn’t last long, as the mission had been very cut and dry, not to mention that everyone was tired after their adrenalin fueled afternoon. Agent Hill let them go the moment she had what she needed. No one needed prompting to hightail it out of there, especially not Steve and Bucky who had the dinner plans at their favorite restaurant.

“What’s got you two in such a hurry?” said Natasha catching up to the two dinner goers.

“We’re headed out for dinner for some Italian,” answered Bucky as they made their way to the elevator.

“Oh, sounds like a nice date for the two of you.” She put a little too much emphasis on the word date and Steve spluttered in horror.

Steve had never told her about his feelings for Bucky, but at the end of the day, he knew she was observant enough to figure it out.

Bucky just looked at Steve and laughed. “Are you kidding me? This stud here is way out of my league; I’d never get a shot with him in a million years. Lord knows I haven’t in the seventy plus years I’ve known him. Ask him every night if he’ll take me home and treat me like a right dame. Too much of a gentleman if you ask me.”

Steve stared at Bucky in shock, feeling his face turn the same color as Nat’s hair.

“Maybe you just haven’t asked him in the right way, we both know he’s the king of letting things go until they’re too late.”

Natasha had a knowing smile on her face. Steve couldn’t help the glare he sent her way, especially with the reminder of his history with Peggy.

“Well then, I’ll just try harder tonight.”

“See you later, Barnes.”

“Bye, Romanov.”

Steve just shook his head at her, before Bucky and him entered the elevator. Natasha stayed behind, making sure to send a pointed look at Steve as the doors closed.

“What floor, gentlemen?” asked J.A.R.V.I.S.

“Ground, please,” said Steve.

 

* * *

 

They walked the three blocks to get to the Italian restaurant. There was no small-talk during their walk. Both men enjoyed the silence, albeit for different reasons.

Steve wanted to drown in his thoughts. He was still trying to piece together his fragile mental state after the near constant reminders of last night’s dream. He couldn’t help but wonder why this one affected him so, when he had Bucky-filled night-capades on a semi-regular basis.

Bucky on the other hand, wanted to know what was going on with his best friend. He’d never seen him get so lost in his head before. Not like that. Usually a couple of words from Bucky, joking or not, helped Steve within seconds.

He just wished he knew why.

Steve held the door open for Bucky, once they got to their favorite Italian place.

“Like I said,” Bucky said, smiling at Steve, “Too much of a gentleman.”

Steve shook his head while a smile grew on his face.

They were seated right away as it was after the dinner rush. The hostess, knowing who they were, not only as part of the Avengers, but as regulars at the restaurant, sat them in a booth in the back. This gave the advantage of not only having privacy, but also Bucky would feel safer being able to survey the room. Some things he never managed to turn off from his days as the Winter Soldier.

Their server walked up to their table moments after they settled into their seats. He introduced himself and asked for a drink order.

“Water please, for both of us,” was Bucky’s response.

“Are you both ready to order or would like a few moments with the menu?”

Steve and Bucky looked at each other and grinned.

“He’ll have the gnocchi alla vodka,” Steve said.

“And he’ll have the Tagliolini Agli Scampi,” said Bucky.

Neither had opened their menus, and Steve reached over to grab the one set in front of Bucky before handing it over to the waiter.

“With the way we act,” said Bucky once the waiter walked away, “It’s no wonder half the team thinks we’re dating.”

Steve’s mouth went dry; he could’ve really used that glass of water. He forced a laugh but it came out more choked then he wanted.

“Yeah…” he trailed off.

Bucky gave him a questioning look and Steve avoided his eyes.

“Steve…”

The waiter interrupted with their waters.

“I said I would ask you about this later, it’s later. What is going on with you today?”

There was nothing but concern in the question, but it still made Steve cringe.

“That, that’s exactly what I mean Steve. Me asking you what’s wrong shouldn’t make your face do that, or make it so you can’t look at me. You know I love you. You can always talk to me. Lately it’s like there’s a wall between us. That’s not us. I can’t let it be us. You have to know that I’m here for you. ‘Till the end of the line.”

“Would you believe me if I said it’s not you, it’s me?”

The look Bucky gave him was dangerous.

“Cut the shit, Rogers. If you’re not gonna take this seriously, then you can enjoy dinner yourself. I’ve let you have the space you’ve obviously wanted, but enough is enough. Talk or I walk.”

A small part of Steve wanted to let him go. It would’ve hurt. God knows it would’ve, but maybe it could’ve helped Steve heal.

Still, Steve couldn’t lose his Bucky. He had lost him three times already, three times too many. If he let him go now, he wouldn’t make it. Bucky was his rock, his everything. More so then he would ever want to admit to anyone. He just couldn’t be the reason for the pain between them.

“I want to tell you. It’s just… not easy.”

“Steve, get your head out of your ass. It’s me, there’s nothing that could break us.”

_If only he knew_ , Steve thought bitterly.

_Then tell him_ , said a little voice, sounding suspiciously like Sam.

“Just, give me a minute, Buck.”

“Fine. I’m going to the washroom. Just try to be ready to open up to me by the time I get back.”

Bucky got up and looked at Steve. His look was unreadable to man sitting down.

“Look, I’m not mad at you, okay? I just… I’m tired of this space. I need my little punk back. I promise you, whatever’s going through that head of yours? It’s probably just you making it out to be ten times worse than it is.”

Bucky turned and walked towards the men’s restroom. Steve knew he wasn’t expecting a response to what was said.

More than anything, he wanted to believe him. He really did - as much as Bucky didn’t want to lose Steve, Steve couldn’t lose Bucky either.

He had spent so much time agonizing over his feelings for Bucky. He’d realized how he felt when Bucky took him in after his mom passed. He knew he probably felt things for the other man before then, but that’s just when it really clicked. It was easier in a way, once Bucky got drafted. He didn’t have to see him on a daily basis, but he was as bad as an army wife, not knowing whether Bucky was alive.

Then came the serum, and the USO tour, and it was all a whirlwind. He never had a second to think about his Buck. Then those feelings hit him again when he found out about Azzano and the 107th being taken as POWs. It was those feelings that led him to get to the factory without any hesitation. Once Bucky was back with him, they were busy saving the world. That meant there was no time for feelings, even if people thought he had feelings for Peggy. He could’ve one day. He wanted to one day. When Bucky fell off the train, him and Peggy in the future made sense. They knew they could lean on each other. Their conversation on the Valkyrie was real.

Almost 70 years later, he woke up. Peggy was the only person still alive, but she had lived a lifetime while he was an icicle. There was nothing there other than a potential history, a bunch of what-ifs. He was now living in the future, a future that he had promised Bucky.

Suddenly, he’s a hero, saving the world, time and time again.

Suddenly, he’s in a fight with an assassin in Washington.

Suddenly, he’s standing face to face with his Bucky.

Cue the heart wrenching pain of the grief, the love, the longing, the need for answers.

Once everything with S.H.I.E.L.D. was done and they had access to some of the Hydra files, it wasn’t long until he had found the Winter Soldier. It’d taken two years, to make the progress they had. To try and restore Bucky to the man he once was. Some days were harder than others. Lately what had been making them harder is that Steve has been putting space between them.

Steve never had the intention to make things harder for Bucky. As much as Bucky said he wanted his punk back, Steve wanted his jerk back, just as much. He’d built that wall as a way to protect himself from rejection, but in doing so he had hurt Bucky time and time again.

“Steve, you’re doing it again. You’re so lost in your head, you have to let me in, please.”

Steve looked up to see that Bucky had returned and their food had been placed in front of them. The look Bucky had given him was devastating. Steve could feel nothing but the care and love from his best friend. He could do this! He had to do this. Steve always had been renowned for having a martyr complex.

 “This isn’t easy Buck,” said Steve. “I’m not trying to push you away.”

“Well you are! Haven’t we spent enough time apart?”

Bucky looked at Steve expectantly, and the blond stared at his plate, pushing some of his food around. He’d lost his appetite even before coming to the restaurant, knowing what would be discussed.

“We have, and that’s why I’m scared to tell you.”

Bucky gave Steve and incredulous look. He couldn’t believe his best friend thought that there was anything in this world that would tear them apart once again.

“You say that like there’s a possibility of me leaving you. Tell me whatever it is.”

“I will… It’s just… God…”

Steve pushed his plate away and grabbed his glass of water. He started to play with the condensation while Bucky picked at his food. Both knew they wouldn’t be leaving the restaurant until Steve said what was needed to be said.

“I… I love you…” he whispered more to his glass than the man in front of him. He shifted uncomfortably not daring to raise his eyes, not daring to look at the man in front of him.

“You’re gonna have to talk to me, and not your glass Steve. I’m the one with ears, not the inanimate object. Try looking at me, too”

“Bucky,” Steve raised his eyes to look at his best friend. “I love you.”

Bucky smiled bemusedly at him. “I love you too, Steve.”

“No,” the blond shook his head. “Bucky, I’m in love with you.”

Steve looked down. He can’t stand to look at his best friend. He finally said it. He took a chance and looked up. Part of him is happy to note that Bucky is still smiling at him.

“Yeah, Steve. I’m in love with you too.”

Steve’s mouth dropped open.

He never woke up this morning.

His dream never ended.

That could be the only explanation.

“I’ve been wondering when you would say it,” Bucky said with a laugh.

“Why…? Wh-”

Steve couldn’t speak. His mind was working but everything felt disjointed.

“Why didn’t I say anything?” Bucky asked. Steve slowly nodded.

“I didn’t know if you would be ready to hear it. I didn’t want you to run away. I’ve read reports and heard from other people about what happened after I fell from the train. The general consensus was that you felt something for Peggy. I guessed you did. But I also knew there was something between us. I thought as much with how you hunted me down after Project Insight. You seemed to be too busy or too clueless when we were trying to fix my brain after you found me.”

Bucky pushed his plate away, all thoughts of food forgotten. He leaned closer to the table and pressed his knee against Steve’s.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked. His mind was reeling; he didn’t really know what to start commenting on. He couldn’t help but to feel reassured by the pressure on knee.

“I was always trying to make a move on you he first month or so,” Bucky said with a hint of a blush. “Little touches, sweet words, I thought if I tried anything too bold, you would be flustered and run away. At least the little punk I remembered, from before 1945, would have been. Then I slowly got to know the new and improved Steve, and then I realized you were scared of me. I never thought it would be for this, scared I would leave you.”

Bucky reached out and grabbed one of Steve’s hands. Blue eyes met Bucky’s and both men smiled. Steve then tensed and looked around.

Bucky sent him a questioning look.

“You’re ok with this?” Steve asked looking at their hands.

“Yes, Natasha made it clear it’s much more accepted these days. Not to mention I had a couple missions as the Winter Soldier that had me getting close to some men.”

“Oh…” Steve relaxed, not happy to learn that about his best friend, but happy to know things were alright.

“I wouldn’t leave you Steve. Why were you scared of me?”

Steve’s heart clenched at the hurt Bucky displayed with that statement. Sam had said once that the blond would be so caught up in his own hurt; he wouldn’t see the pain he was causing others. As usual Sam was right.

Steve used his other hand to take Bucky’s hand in both of his own.

“I wasn’t scared of you, I was scared of losing you. You weren’t wrong to ask if we had spent enough time apart. I wanted to be with you more than anything. If I got to be with you as a friend then I hoped it would be enough.”

Bucky sighed.

“That doesn’t answer my question…”

Steve gave him a sad smile. “I guess, I always thought you were into women. I didn’t know if you would even be accepting of me liking a guy. Then there was the constant fear of just plain old rejection.”

“Ah…”

They both stayed silent for a while. Their server came by to check on them, and they asked for take-out boxes and the bill. Neither of them were ready to get up and leave just yet. The noise and clatter of the restaurant could not be heard by the men over either of their thoughts.

Steve cleared his throat. Speaking first he asked,

“You said you didn’t know if I would be ready to hear it. What did you mean by that?”

 “I could tell you were skittish around me, and I guessed that was the reason why. I thought it would be best to give you time to come to me on your own. I didn’t want you to run away or get mad, thinking I was trying to mess with you, or think I was taking it as a joke. I started getting a little impatient. I knew I needed you to be the one to admit it first.”

“I think we’ve both made mistakes here,” Steve said laughing.

Bucky took his hand back. Steve couldn’t help but miss the feeling of it in his hands.

“We really are a pair of assholes aren’t we?” Bucky said while getting up.

“Where you going?” Steve asked.

“Paying the bill, then we’re getting out of here.”

“But where does all this leave us, I don’t think we’re done here.”

“No, but I feel like the rest of this conversation can be held somewhere a little more private, especially if it goes according to plan.”

Bucky held his hand out for Steve.

“Oh…” Steve blushed, but took the offered hand. Bucky helped him stand, but didn’t let go of his hand. Steve gave him a smile and they start walking to the front of the restaurant to settle the bill. Steve would be damned if Bucky thought he could get away with paying. He never really denied being a gentleman.

Bucky whispered softly in his ear,

“Don’t think I’m ever letting you go now. I have you right where I want you. Till the end of the line, babe.”

Steve’s smile could have powered a city.

 

* * *

 

Steve thought back to the walk home with Bucky. Holding hands and giving each other looks. They had been so oblivious to the world, their own little bubble. They had even walked right past the entrance to Steve’s apartment. Little did he know, that was Bucky’s plan. Steve had been about to mention something when Bucky had pulled him into the alley and told him to kiss him.

So Steve did.

There were fireworks.

At least Steve would swear there were to anyone who would listen.

“Steve,” Bucky said from behind him. His voice brought Steve back to the present.

He turned to look at the man with a metal arm, taking up half of the bed. He couldn’t be more in love with him if he tried. He also has never felt happier than he has today.

“I love you,” Steve said to him.

Bucky smiled, and the blond tried to commit that picture to his memory. Every crinkle as the smile reached his eyes, every tooth and curve of the lip.

“I love you too,” was his simple response.

Steve’s heart soared. He’s waited forever to hear those words.

“Come to bed.”

Steve smiled at the shirtless man. His face heated up with a blush, thinking of the future with him.

“Yes, dear,” he said.

“Good, and Steve, don’t forget…”

Bucky paused as Steve took off his own shirt, and he couldn’t help the look of want and love that he sent towards the blond. Steve threw his shirt into the corner and gave Bucky a grin and look that said the same.

“Close the door,” Bucky said.

So Steve did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, Leave me some love in the form of Kudos and Comments. Please!!!  
> Have a wonderful day!!!


End file.
